


$1.99 ZIPS

by Kinkypsycho24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Cock Rings, Countries Using Human Names, Desperation, Dom America, Dom/sub, Hands Free Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tags Are Fun, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Watersports, hitachi magic wand, sub Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkypsycho24/pseuds/Kinkypsycho24
Summary: Mostly PWP. Ivan wets himself and Alfred punishes him because there will never be enough bottom Russia in this fandom





	$1.99 ZIPS

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit I ain't posted in forever. College and work both at once is terrible for your fanfic writing time because you have none. Enjoy this piece of garbage my fellow trash heaps

It was a cool night, and Ivan had spent the day gardening and taking care of housework with Alfred. By the time night fell, he was feeling particularly sore in his shoulders from all the lifting and digging they had done. Alfred handed him two pills to take before bed, claiming they were for his pain and to help him sleep. Unbeknownst to Ivan, one happened to be a diuretic, disguised well because it looked almost exactly like the Tylenol Alfred put with it.

Ivan took a shower and cleaned up for bed, chugging a liter of water with his pills to make sure they went down, and also because he had been sweating a lot earlier in the day. Ivan crawled in bed, Alfred there to restrain him to the posts, teasing about having fun the next day. Ivan went with it and fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about the only companion and best friend of his own, who could still manage to satisfy his sick cravings. 

Ivan lay confined in his bed, hands tied to the bedposts. Having just woken up, he really was regretting drinking all that water with his pills before bed, as now he really had to relieve himself. Frustratingly, it was Alfred's turn to play the dom, and Alfred thought it would be funny to make Ivan sleep tied to the bed, as he said it would 'keep Ivan from being a bad boy'. Ironically enough, his restraints would soon cause him to do something worse than if he had not been restrained. 

   Ivan shivered in his restraints, trying not to relax his muscles lest he let his bladder empty itself. He debated calling for Alfred and waking him up, but he knew how much he hated being woken up. So now here he was, full bladder, damned if he did and damned if he didn't. His breath quickened as he laid, the thoughts of his urge cruelly made his bladder twitch.  

  He managed to hold back for two more hours, making it until 7 in the morning. He breathed a sigh of relief, as Alfred would undoubtedly be up soon. He had just another half hour to go. Unbeknownst to him, as his mind strayed from holding his bladder, a small gush of liquid snuck out, soaking his briefs and a little of the sheet below him.

  Ivan seized up and squeezed his legs, briefly stopping the flow of urine. His bladder cried out at the small amount of relief, demanding more. Soon, Ivan was soaking the whole bedspread and sheets under him. After he finished soaking himself, pure relief washed over him, so much so that his cock began to harden. His face flushed bright red in pure shame at what just happened. He cringed as he realized how angry Alfred would be with him for dirtying his dry clean only sheets. 

  He looked at the clock beside the bed. 7:20. Alfred would be in in about 10 minutes. That realization didn’t make Ivan feel much better. As he spent the next 10 minutes laying in his own shame, he began to wonder what Alfred would do to him. Would he make Ivan lay in his piss soaked underwear? Would he spank him to orgasm? As a dom, Alfred was very unpredictable. 

  Soon, Ivan saw the bedroom door knob turn. He tensed up, waiting for Alfred to notice the lingering smell of his accidental release. As Alfred approached him to give him a good morning kiss, he said nothing. As Alfred leaned in, his face scrunched up, disgust written all over his features. "Ivan, what the hell is that smell coming from? You didn't really - Oh my God..."

Ivan slinked down as much as he could with his restraints, face bursting with color. "I didn't want to wake you up..." Ivan mumbled. Alfred undid his restraints, leading him to the bathroom. " First I'm gonna get you cleaned up, and then I'm gonna punish you. I want you to get your whore ass to my bed in 10 minutes." Ivan muttered a resigned, "Yes, Alfred..."

   Ivan scrubbed himself down and rinsed himself, not bothering to put another pair of briefs on since Alfred would most likely rip them off anyway. He dutifully walked down the hall towards Alfred’s bedroom like an embarrassed child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, soon taking his place on his stomach atop his bed. He closed his eyes and breathed in Alfred's scent, which normally calmed him down, but he was about to be punished so it made less difference. 

  Alfred arrived a few minutes later, stopping at his closet to pick up a few items. When he arrived at his bedside, he blindfolded Ivan and bound his hands to a collar that was wrapped around his scarred and blotched neck. Ivan heaved out a sigh, nervously anticipating what Alfred's next move was going to be. Suddenly he was heaved over Alfred’s knee, his member pinned under his own weight to Alfred's leg, throbbing with deluded expectations. Alfred's ridiculous strength caught him off guard every damn time!  
   
   He felt his blood rushing to his dick, knowing well what happened when you got put over Alfred's knee. Ivan shuddered as he felt a cold, wet intrusion at his entrance, realizing the familiar feeling of a certain vibrator by the string against his leg. His hole swallowed up the small toy greedily, twitching as if to say it wanted more.

  Alfred switched the little toy on, smirking at the jump it elicited from Ivan. He melted in Alfred’s arms, feeling one of Alfred’s callused, strong hands resting on his right ass cheek. Before he could expect it, a blow landed on his rear, pain and warmth blossoming from the impact point of Alfred's hand. 

Ivan gasped at the sudden sting of Alfred's punishment, his face cascading in a red glaze. He panted as Alfred's hand in his hair shoved his face to the bed, blows coming at random times and angles, until his ass was beet red and glowing with warmth. Alfred picked him up off of his lap after the onslaught of smacks, cupping his sweaty, messy face in his hands and kissing him like it was his last. 

Alfred unbound Ivan’s hands from his neck, feeling his arms wrap around his neck. “You took your punishment so well, Ivan. Now you get your reward.” Alfred took the remote to the little vibrator still going in Ivan’s ass, and turned it up to maximum intensity. Ivan scrunched up his face and buried it in Alfred's neck, whining softly as he pulled himself close.  
Alfred picked up another item from his little stash, slipping it over Ivan’s cock. Ivan groaned in frustration and pleasure, shivering at the mystery of what Alfred would do next. Suddenly the buzzing in his ass halted, the small toy being pulled from his asshole. A short stream of lube dripped down his thighs, and Alfred caught it in his palms, rubbing the shiny substance into Ivan's asscheeks. 

Alfred picked up another item from his small pile, an anal hook with a long piece of rope attached. Alfred slid the bulbous end of the hook into Ivan, throwing the rope over a rafter on the ceiling. He took the end of the rope and tied it to Ivan's collar, making sure it was just a little snug so that whenever Ivan moved, the hook would pull and dig right into his prostate. Ivan gasped as the cool metal warmed up inside him, the bulb of the hook pressing insistently into his sweet spot. 

Alfred strolled over to their closet, digging around for a while before coming back with a massage wand. He plugged it into the wall, Ivan too busy squirming in ecstasy to notice Alfred's new toy. Ivan jolted when he heard the loud buzz of the wand turning on, watching Alfred crawl on top of him. Alfred gently grasped his angry red member, locking eyes with Ivan as he pressed the wand to the slick head of his dick. Ivan's back immediately arched, the movement jamming the bulb in his ass right where he wanted it. 

"Ahh! Alfred- shit! It's too -AHN! Much!" Ivan squealed, precum steadily dripping from his cock head. "If it's too much, why's that cock begging me for more?" Alfred teased. He held the wand on Ivan's shaft, watching with darkened eyes as Ivan threw his head back and clutched at the sheets. "P-please... I need- I need to cum!" Ivan breathlessly whimpered. "Not yet. I'm not done playing with my favorite toy yet." Alfred whispered. 

Alfred pulled the wand away from the aching member, turning it off and setting it aside. He left Ivan on the bed panting, as he went into the kitchen. He filled a bowl with ice cubes and brought it back into the bedroom. Ivan eyed it up nervously, swallowing in excitement. Alfred picked up an ice cube, holding it to Ivan's pert nipple. Ivan jumped and yelped, yanking on the hook inside him. Alfred held the ice on for a few moments, then he lifted it. He took the ice cold nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. "Ahh! Alfred..." Ivan gasped, holding Alfred's head against his chest. 

Alfred moved from Ivan's hold, untying the hook from his collar. He removed it, cleaned it, and put it away. Ivan sagged immediately out of exertion, panting softly. While putting that away, he took out a set of metal beads on a string. He layed them in the ice water, smirking at Ivan. Alfred crawled on top of him, creeping up his body until his erection bobbed in Ivan's face, resting on his pale, rosy mouth. 

Ivan took the angry red member in his lips, looking up at Alfred with sweet, childish eyes. Alfred hissed, slipping his dick in further, until he felt Ivan's uvula nestle into the crease of his urethra. Ivan placed his hands on Alfred's ass cheeks, pulling him in further, until his hook nose was nestled in Alfred's tawny pubic hair. Ivan breathed in deeply, capturing Alfred's essence. Ivan never removed his hands from Alfred's ass, keeping him locked in place as he swallowed his member down his throat. 

Alfred's body twitched, guttural moans falling from his lips as Ivan pulled long, hard sucks into his mouth, licking the edge of Alfred's cockhead just the way he liked. Ivan hummed against him, lost in his own rapture, enjoying the exquisite sensation of Alfred's weight on his tongue. Alfred was biting his lip, trying to stave off his impending release. Perilously close to bursting, he yanked Ivan off of him by his hair. "You're such a good little bitch ~russki~, I might just have to make you my permanent fuck toy." Alfred degraded, sighing as Ivan placed little kisses all over his thighs. 

He turned Ivan over onto his knees, his glistening, red cock hanging from below him like a heavy, delectable fruit. Alfred spread more lubrication over Ivan's loose hole, Ivan gasping at the quick touch. Alfred retrieved the metal beads from the bowl of ice water he had them in, spreading Ivan's ass open. The Russian jumped and squeaked as the first golf ball sized, ice cold bead was shoved into him, the rest slowly following suit. By the time they were all in, They amounted to 7 or 8. Ivan wasn't sure, because by the third, he was so lost in his ardor that he could no longer focus on each insertion. 

After a few minutes the beads grew hot with Ivan's insides, and Alfred decided it was time to remove them. He wrapped one arm around Ivan's middle to massage his erection, the other slipping behind him to find the end of the string of beads. As the first popped out, Ivan balked, leaking pre-come all over Alfred's hand. The second, third, and fourth came out quickly, Ivan groaning as he layed his head on his forearm. He wiggled his ass, wanting Alfred to hurry up and pull them out so he could get impaled on Alfred's cock. "Ahh- Alfred... Please, I need you in me... Hurry up already!" Ivan whined, keening when Alfred gave him what he wanted, yanking the last three beads out of him in quick succession. 

Alfred tossed the string of beads aside carelessly, kneeling behind Ivan, and slipping inside him with hardly any resistance. Ivan whined at the hot stretch, shaking his ample ass on Alfred's hips, wanting him to move faster. Alfred began moving his hips slowly, teasing his length in and out of Ivan's entrance inch by inch. Ivan groaned, smashing his face into his forearms. Alfred yanked his head back by his hair, burying himself inside Ivan to the hilt. "Ah-Ahhhn! Alfred-! More, please!" Ivan gasped, mouth hanging open in abandon. Alfred gave him his wish, rutting into him with the fervor of a bull. His hips slapped against Ivan's, rippling the fat on Ivan's ass like jello. 

"Y-aah! Yes! Alfred-haaaaaaah~!"Ivan wailed, gripping the blanket beneath him for dear life as his body shook from the force of Alfred's thrusts. Alfred let go of Ivan's hair, his head flopping down into the bed beneath him, muffling his ecstatic moans. Alfred paused for a moment, picking Ivan's left leg up and propping it on his left shoulder. This position change allowed him in deeper than before, the head of his member now brushing Ivan's prostate, still swollen from previous abuse. Ivan whimpered at the extra cock, squeezing his muscles to get Alfred to continue. Alfred pulled out and drove back in, ramming his cock into Ivan's over sensitive gland. Ivan shook his head back and forth, shouting, whitening his knuckles with the way he was gripping the blankets. 

Alfred's cock twitched at the sight of such a big, capable man falling apart at his ministrations. He began pounding into Ivan's plush bottom enthusiastically, leaving bruises on his hip and thigh. Tears fell from Ivan's shiny lavender eyes, the constant stimulation becoming too much for his bound cock to take. "Agh! Alfred~! AHH- The ring! Please~!" Alfred simply continued to plow into him, watching as each thrust stretched the rim of Ivan's hole around him. 

The heat winding its way around Alfred's stomach was almost too much at that point, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uncoordinated. He reached one hand down from its position on Ivan's thick thigh, rolling the little black ring off of Ivan's gleaming red erection. "I'm gonna -ah- make you cum without even touching you~" Alfred promised, using Ivan's hip to yank him into each thrust. Ivan threw his head back and tensed his body up like a spring, his face scrunching up in a perfect semblance of both ecstasy and agony.

"AGGGGH~! Alfred!! I'm- AHHHN!" Ivan cried to the heavens, every single muscle in his body pulsing. His member pulsed up and down as great spurts of cum burst from it, so hard that it almost reached his face. His hole milked Alfred's cock rhythmically, Alfred gasping as he reached his own release. He leant down and smashed his lips to Ivan's, working out the last few pulses of his orgasm in Ivan. Ivan slumped back down onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Alfred soon followed suit, still sheathed inside Ivan's rear. 

A few hours later Alfred woke up, peeling himself off of Ivan's cum covered torso. He grimaced at the sticky residue, running to the bathroom to grab a wet rag. He cleaned the both of them up, applying a medicinal cream to Ivan's abused asshole. Ivan slept through the whole ordeal, only stirring slightly when Alfred touched the cool rag to his torso. Alfred realized that there was still a problem in his zeal to punish Ivan, he had completely forgotten to rid Ivan's bed of his soiled sheets. 

Soon enough Ivan woke from his post-coital snooze, getting up to grab a glass of water. Alfred was already out in the kitchen. "Ivan, I need you to do something for me. You are going to take YOUR dirty sheets down to the dry cleaners." Alfred ordered, smirking at the humiliated look on Ivan's face. Ivan resigned himself to his fate, getting dressed and stuffing the sheets in the car. By that time, the sheets had begun to smell of stale piss. Ivan scrunched his face, grateful to be close to the cleaners. 

He arrived in a few minutes, dragging the sheets into the cleaners embarrassedly. He threw them into a bin for the workers to take care of, one girl cringing when the stench smacked her in the face. Before she had the opportunity to ask, Ivan supplied her with a simple explanation about having his friend's child stay the night. 

When Ivan got back, Alfred was at the stove cooking dinner, in nothing but an apron. Ivan watched his pert ass swing about to imaginary music, one of Alfred's cute little habits. Ivan took a handful of that ass and squeezed, making Alfred jump. Ivan chuckled, as Alfred smacked him on the arm. "If you do not want me to partake of the goods, don't have them out, yes?" Ivan quipped, squeezing again. Whether Ivan liked to admit it or not, Alfred was a damn good cook. Everything he made always smelled so good. Ivan had gained about 15 pounds in the 4 years they had been together, which he hated. Alas, Alfred loved to wrap his arms around the extra pudge in his middle. 

Alfred plated the stir fry he was making, laying it on the table for them to eat. Ivan tucked in, starving from the strenuosity of their earlier activity. When they finished, they spent the day lazing around together, enjoying all the garden and yard work they accomplished the day before. Ivan admired the mammoth sunflowers, appreciating their similarity to his favorite person. Though they were beautiful and amazing in their own way, they were also very imposing and firm. Just like his Alfred. 

 

 

 

   
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot some comments and ideas please! Inspiration for future fics is always appreciated!


End file.
